MANGGA
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ngenes Naruto di pagi hari yang sial gara-gara mangga. (Drabble receh bin garing) D.L.D.R. /RnR?


**MANGGA**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo(s), gaje, garing, abal, bad diction.

 **D.L.D.R.**

 **but,**

 **Enjoy!**

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi, kira-kira seperti itulah lirik lagu yang pernah didengar Naruto dari radio butut tetangganya yang selalu ingin ia pinjam. Dan baru kemarin ia pinjam, radio butut itu langsung meledak dan tetangganya minta ganti rugi dengan DVD, sialnya Naruto. Ah lupakan.

Kembali ke hari yang cerah dan lupakan jiwa yang sepi. Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning bak durian siap panen itu tengah _jogging_ pagi keliling kompleks di desa Konoha sambil menebar senyum 'sejuta watt' andalannya. Ia sesekali menggerak-gerakkan badannya, namun penghuni kompleks tersebut memandangnya aneh, mana ada gerakan olah raga yang absurd seperti goyang jaran, bayi hiu, mama hiu, ayah hiu, nenek hiu, dan hiu-hiu lainnya. Atau mungkin ia fans berat Kisame.

Sampai tiba-tiba hatinya terpanggil ketika melihat segerombolan anak tetangga tengah kesulitan memetik mangga dengan galah, sedangkan anak-anak itu masih terlalu pendek.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk menghampiri anak-anak kecil tersebut.

"Hai, apa kakak boleh bantu?"

Naruto menawarkan diri dengan ramah, anak-anak tersebut hanya mengangguk lengkap dengan mimik _puppy eyes_ yang sukses membuat Naruto tersentuh.

Naruto mengambil alih galah tadi, kemudian mulai memetik mangga itu satu persatu.

Bukh! (Mangga pertama mendarat)

Bukh! (Mangga kedua mendarat)

Tuuuiiiiinggg... (Mangga ketiga...)

Kepala Naruto dan para bocah tadi meliuk mengikuti arah kemana mangga itu akan jatuh.

Naruto berubah cengo seketika saat mangga yang dipetiknya mendarat dengan kasar ke pekarangan rumah seseorang, lebih tepatnya mendarat ke jemuran pemilik rumah dan menyebabkan jemuran itu jatuh dan tercecer di tanah.

Glek, "Rumah Sakura..."

Naruto menelan ludah saat menyadari mangga itu jatuh ke pekarangan rumah Sakura, apalagi setelah menyaksikan pakaian 'luar-dalam' yang dijemur jadi berhamburan tertimpa mangga tadi.

"Kakak harus mengambil mangga itu!"

Rengek salah seorang anak tadi.

"I-iya, tenang saja!"

Naruto meng-iya kan saja permintaan yang lebih layak disebut perintah itu.

Sebenarnya, ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan jemuran itu daripada mangganya. Pasalnya, ia tak mau Sakura kenapa-napa saat memakai p*akaian dalam yang tercemar.

Naruto mulai serius, ia mengarahkan galahnya ke pakaian yang tercecer dan berusaha mengangkatnya ke tempat semula. Kini giliranbra _small size_ milik Sakura, ia merasa kesulitan kali ini, galahnya tak mampu menjangkaunya.

Naruto celingak-celinguk, ia memutuskan untuk memanjat pagar pekarangan Sakura dan bertengger diatasnya sambil mengendap-endap. Ia mengeluarkan jurus memancing kelas kakap nya, dengan susah payah ia terus mengarahkan galahnya ke bra Sakura, ke kiri, ke kanan, dorong, angkat, sedikit lagi, dan akhirnya...

"NARUTOO!"

"Ehh?"

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak saat melihat si pemilik rumah tengah mengepalkan tangan dan melotot horor kearahnya. Sakura tak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang mencurigakan dan bermaksud memergokinya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut masih dengan posisi kucing nyuri ikan asin.

"Dasar mesum!"

Brukk!

"Ittai, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melompat dari balkon kamarnya, menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kasar Naruto yang masih bertengger tadi hingga jatuh kebawah. Naruto merasakkan memar di pantatnya, padahal baru kemarin ia sembuh dari bisul.

"Cabuuuuutttt!"

Anak-anak tadi langsung melarikan diri setelah melihat kemunculan Sakura, sementara Naruto hanya meringis memelas menatap kepergian anak-anak tadi.

" _Shannarooo_ , kau mau mencuri p*akaian dalamku, hah?!"

Sakura mencengkeram baju Naruto dan tangan kirinya bersiap melayangkan tinju kapan saja.

"I-itu tadi, aku hanya-, anu mangga-"

Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, namun ia malah gelagapan dan ketakutan dengan ekspresi Sakura. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah mangga yang 'nyungsep' di antara p*akaian dalam.

"Mangga? Ooh, jadi kau ingin mencuri mangga juga?!"

Sakura mendadak beranjak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu menghampiri dan memungut mangga yang tergeletak tadi diiringi dengan seringai misterius di bibirnya.

"Mencuri? T-tapi, aku hanya membantu anak-anak tadi memetik mangga!"

Naruto terus membela diri, masih terkulai dengan bokong tertancap di tanah.

"ITU POHON MANGGAKU, BODOH!"

DUAKH!

Naruto _sweatdrop_ dengan ekspresi wajah seperti dijemput ajal dalam keadaan songong, ketika sebuah mangga yang di balut bra sukses membenjolkan kepalanya.

'Aku menyesal jadi orang baik-dattebayou!'

 _Poor_ Naruto.

 **-END-**

Author kembali dengan fic ngenes receh super abal ini.

Author dapet inspirasi waktu tadi pagi njemur pakaian,hehe. Maaf kalo fic ini garing, gak nyambung, gak jelas, kurang sensor, dan anggap saja ini cuma warming up. ***digeplak**

 **So, mind to RnR?3**


End file.
